


Day Fifteen - Somber

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: After the barricade, the sun rises.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Fifteen - Somber

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through and my brain decided that I should write another Sad One. Yay!

The day dawns, somber. The street is abandoned, and littered with furniture.

The cobblestones are stained a rusty red, and cracks spiral across them from cannonfire and gunfire.

Feathers from a mattress that was a protector (until it wasn’t) have ceased their slow drift towards the ground, lay littered now, in disarrayed piles. There’s no rhyme or reason to where they fell. They look like snow, almost. That would be peaceful, and this place is peaceful, but it’s a horrible kind of peace.

Someone has laid the bodies out, side by side, but they’ve left now, and only the bodies remain, breathless and lifeless and sightless. Strangely, though, they are only the bodies of the National Guard. The street is abandoned, and there is blood on it and beneath it in the sewers.

The day dawns, somber, and yet the sun still claws its way up into the heavens, and life in the city still goes on. Somehow, everything is at once horribly ordinary and horribly unordinary.

Across the city, Marius has not yet woken up, and Cosette sits where she has fallen asleep in her chair by his bedside.

The day dawns, somber, and they are both alive, even if they are the only ones left. 

They are alive (they are all alive), and the day is dawning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
